


In Their Shoes

by Jeniouis



Series: Omegaverse It [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha Kathy, Alpha Olivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mpreg Elliot, Omega Elliot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Elliot had such compassion for the victims he fought for was because he was a victim himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Their Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [Saral_Hylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor)
> 
> Working on ch. 2

"Hey El, what went on in there?" A familiar female voice asked him.

Olivia had seen him go off and light into a pedophile alpha in the interrogation room and once Munch and Finn had peeled him off the alpha she came to see about him.

"I **hate** those types of alphas Liv. People like him ruined my..." Childhood he was going to say but instead he just trailed off, not ready to reveal that part of his past. He and Olivia were close but even _his_ alpha did not know about that but that was also because she didn't deserve to know.

"Elliot." Olivia said, shaking her head. "This is too much stress. Why don't you go home. You're too far along to be dealing with all of this."

Elliot put a hand on his stomach where his unborn child was resting. He would have loved to go home and rest but flashes of his wife's fist connecting to his face made he rethink.

"I can't Olivia; Kathy's back home."

"What?! I thought she left for good. I thought she was divorcing you."

"She did; we are divorced but our bond hasn't broken yet so the judge is going to reinstate our marriage."

"Oh El." Olivia said, looking at him sympathetically, "Has the judge signed the papers yet?"

"No the documents will be signed tomorrow." She nodded slowly and Elliot knew she was trying to come up with something to get him out of that situation.

"I've never been bonded, how long does it take for a bond to break?"

"Three months as long as there's absolutely no contact with the bond mate."

"Okay, I have an idea then. Go to my place right now and get some rest. I'll swing by the school and pick up Maureen and Kathleen and then how about you take a three month vacation.

It was wrong. Elliot knew it was wrong for one alpha to take another alphas omega but he could not bring himself to care.

"Okay. Thank you Olivia" He said with smiling hopefully.

The reason Elliot had such compassion for the victims he protected was because he was a victim himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
